Reversed Lives
by MihealandMail4ever
Summary: What if Sam was the older brother? How much different would things be? This is my first shot at a Supernatural story. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Prolouge 1

One of my first memories is of my mom when she was pregnant with Dean. She would walk around the house with a dreamy smile on her face while rubbing her stomach. I could tell that she was so happy about this new baby. I was happy too; I would have someone to play with when my parents were busy with work.

I still remember the day he was born, that was the first and last time that I wanted to hurt him. I didn't like the look of pain on my mom's face leading up to his birth. I also didn't like that my mom had to stay in the hospital a few extra days because of complications. The baby had ruined everything.

I didn't feel that way long…because Dean showed a streak of stubbornness even at that young age. But I'll never forget that day that he turned six months old. It was one of the worst days of my life. I'm glad Dean was too young to remember it.

It started like any other day. Dad went to his job at the garage a couple miles down the road. Mom stayed home with Dean and me. We just fooled around in the living-room at first. When she put Dean for his nap, we made cookies. I don't remember what kind though…It doesn't really matter.

I knew Dad was going to be home when I was supposed to be in bed. It didn't matter. I helped mom put Dean to bed as he came in. he scooped me up in his arms and took me to my own room.

The next thing I know, I hear my mom scream in terror. I heard my dad yell her name and run up the stairs. I climbed out of my bed and raced towards Dean's room. I could hear him crying and my dad screaming my mom's name.

My dad came out of the room and handed me Dean and told me to go outside. Dean was still crying. I made it outside and stood transfixed up at the window. Then my dad has his arms around Dean and me and is running away from the house. I kept my eyes on it for as long as I could.

The fire department showed up about 10 minutes later and the ambulance followed. They checked us all over to make sure that there were no serious injuries. We must've satisfied them because they left us alone after that.

My dad took Dean and held him as soon as they were done. I wanted to protest but stopped when I saw the look on his face. He needed Dean because he looked so much like mom. I wanted to feel that closeness too but I could and did wait.

We had been a normal family up until that point. Soon after, my dad discovered hunting and all our lives became a huge chase after the demon that killed Mom. I hated it from the beginning but I never would've left if I had known what was going to happen to Dean once I did.


	2. Prolouge 2

**A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers for their comments. Dantana14, Aslan is Love, Sammy's3494girl, Enid18,**** YohKo Bennington, Alinoy and Cold Kagome. I would also like to thank all the people who put my story on Favorite and/or Alert List.**** You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything yet…but maybe later on. (Foreshadowing music)**

The day I decided that I wanted t get away from the life of hunting was the day that Dean and I stopped being as close. I told him that I wanted to go to college. I had already put in a couple applications to places. I really wanted to go Stanford for their law program. It was my dream.

The day started off normally…Dad and I got in a fight over going hunting over the phone. I felt bad when I noticed Dean out of the corner of my eye. I know he'll never complain but I know it hurts him when we fight.

Sam Winchester sighed for the third time in two minutes. His dad was making them go on another hunting trip and frankly Sam was sick of it. This was no way for kids to go grow up. He was so glad that he would be eighteen in a few days.

"Hey Sam…what are these for?" Dean asked coming over to his bed. He was holding pamphlets of various colleges.

Sam cursed under his breath. He hoped that he had hid them well enough so they wouldn't be found, at least not until he was ready to tell his dad and brother about wanting to go to college.

"They're college pamphlets kiddo."

"I know…but why do we have them?"

"Dean…please don't get mad at me or anything. I was planning on going."

"What? Why?"

"Look, can we do this later? Dad wants to meet up with us in an hour."

"I guess." Dean looked away. He looked upset and Sam kicked himself inside.

"I promise I'll tell you everything later."

"Okay."

Dean left the room to go pack his own bag for the hunting trip. There were so many questions running through his mind and he was getting dizzy. The one that buzzed around the most was; _why?_

A half-hour later, the two younger Winchesters had everything packed in the Impala and were getting ready to get on the road. Sam sighed again when he noticed the conflicting emotions on Dean's face.

"Hey, what's wrong kiddo?"

"Do you really want to go to college Sam?"

"Yeah…I do."

"But why?"

"Look Dean, I don't like hunting."

"Yeah…I know but you can't just leave."

"I don't want to. I'm hoping Dad will be reasonable and take some time off."

"You know that he won't Sam."

"I'm still going to try and reason with him."

"You and Dad? I don't think so."

Sam looked over at his brother for a second. The brief glimpse told him a lot. Dean was hurt by his decision to maybe go to college. Sam himself had pondered over this decision for a while before he even considered telling anyone.

"Hey Dean, look at me."

"I don't want you to go Sam."

"I didn't want you to find the flyers until I was absolutely sure."

"So you might not go?"

Sam was about to answer when his phone went off. The caller ID said Dad. He groaned and answered anyway.

"Yeah?"

"Sam, you and Dean haul ass up here faster. This Wenidgo is a tricky son-of-a-bitch." John shouted over the phone and then the dial tone sounded.

Without thinking about it, Sam pressed harder on the gas until the speedometer sped up until 70 miles an hour. They made it to the campsite where their dad was in 10 minutes. He was sitting on one of the beds and his face held a sour expression.

"What's wrong Dad?" Dean asked coming in after me.

Dad's glare only intensified at this question. The glare had us both backtracking a few steps.

"We'll talk about it after the hunt." He spat and walked out the door. We followed him without a word

The hunt went okay I suppose. The Wendigo gave us the slip a few times but we managed to catch and kill it in the end. If I had known what was going to happen after the hunt…I would've let it kill me.


	3. Prolouge 3

**A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers for their comments of the second chapter., Aslan is Love, Sammy's3494girl, Enid18, YohKo Bennington, BlueDragon007. I would also like to thank all the people who put my story on Favorite and/or Alert List. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything yet…but maybe later on. (Foreshadowing music)**

Dad barely said a word to us on the way back to the motel. Neither of us wanted to get him started so we both kept our mouths shut. He would start talking when he was ready. I wish that he hadn't.

The first thing he did was walk over to his bag and rummage around in it. After a few minutes, he fished out an envelope which he handed to me. The return address was from Stanford and it was addressed to me. I skimmed it briefly and realized I had been accepted into their law program.

"Anything you want to tell me about Sammy?" His eyes were narrowed.

"Dad…"

"Don't dad me. What the hell is this?"

"It's an acceptance letter from Stanford University."

"You're not going!"

That made me angry. I hadn't even said that I was going to accept and go, but he couldn't tell me what to do. I was practically an adult.

"You can't make that decision!"

"Yes I can, I'm your father!"

"I'm an adult!"

"Sam…if you walk out that door, stay gone!"

"Maybe I will!"

I hadn't meant it. I was just angry. I left the hotel room and went for a drive to clear my head. It helped for a while. When I got back, Dad shocked me. There was a note taped to the door that said Dean and him were gone and don't try to find them.

I couldn't believe that he had just left. My duffel bag was still in the car that I apparently now owned. I had no choice but to drive to California and enroll in Stanford. So that's what I did.

I arrived two days later and still no messages from Dad or Dean. I called their cell-phones but the accounts had been shut down. Dad's doing…I was sure of it. I wish that I could've gotten in contact with Dean, at least to tell him goodbye.

That's how I got my normal life. For a long time I wished that it had happened differently. But you can't change the past; you just have to learn to live with it.

**A/N: Sorry it's shorter than the last two chapters. The first three were kind of a prologue. Next chapter…I'm starting the episodes. So it's going to take me a few days. **


	4. Pilot

**A/N: I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. Also the people who put this on their Favorites/Alert List. You guys are Awesome!!!!**

**In the last Chapter, Sam was 18 and Dean was 14. In this chapter, Sam is 22 and Dean is 18. The chapter will be in Sam's POV so when the boys are separated Dean probably won't be mentioned. **

**4 years later**

"Sam get a move on, would ya? We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago. Sam, you coming or what?" My girlfriend Jessica calls. She's dressed as a nurse for the Halloween party.

"Do I have to?" I asked peeking my head around the corner.

"Yes, it'll be fun and where is your costume?"

"You know how I feel about Halloween."

**At the Party**

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess said raising a shot.

"Alright, alright it's not that big a deal." I replied slightly embarrassed

"He acts all humble but he scored a 174."

"Is that good?" Our friend Nate asked.

"Scary good."

"So there you go, you're the first round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want." He put his hands on my shoulders as he walked around the table.

"Actually I got an interview here Monday. If it goes okay, I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." I said

"Hey…It's going to go great." Jess said leaning towards me.

"It better."

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Nate interjected.

I winced slightly when he mentioned family. My mind immediately jumped to Dean. I wish I knew where he was.

"They don't know."

"I would be gloating. Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Brady's." I threw a peanut at him.

"I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots." He threw some back

"No." Jess and I said together. He ignored us and walked away.

"Seriously…I'm proud of you, you're going to knock them dead on Monday and get that full ride. I know it." She said smiling at me. I felt better.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and Burn." She said smugly and I kissed her.

We went back to our apartment not too much later. I was tired but also nervous for Monday. I fell asleep after fretting for a while.

I was woken up what felt like minutes later by a crash. Someone had broken into our apartment. I went to go check it out. I slid into the spare bedroom and waited for the person to go by. They didn't disappoint. I guessed it was a man by the stature.

We sparred for a few minutes. This man had to be professionally trained in martial arts. He was too good. When I hit the floor, I got a good look at his face. I couldn't believe it. It was Dean.

"Whoa…easy tiger." He said smiling at me.

"Dean…you scared the crap out of me." I was breathing a little heavily.

He smiled again. "That's because you're out of practice."

I glared at him and flipped over so he was looking up at me. "Get off me." I smacked his leg twice and pulled him to his feet.

"How'd you find me?" I asked perplexed.

"Bobby…I called him a few months ago."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I asked him not to. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Sam?" Jessica called turning on the light.

"Jess. Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica."

"Wait, your brother Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…just let me put something on."

"I just gotta borrow Sam to talk about some family things. You can go back to bed. It'll only take us a few minutes."

I looked at Dean confused, something was wrong. I could tell just by the way he was acting. I decided to go along with it.

"Can you excuse us Jess?"

"Yeah. I'm going back to bed."

I nodded and started walking outside. Dean followed. I led him out to the parking lot and saw Dad's '67 impala sitting there.

"What's he doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"He's not here. I own the car now."

"So what's so important?"

"Dad's missing and I need your help to find him."

I stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't possibly be serious. There was no way that I was going to do that.

"You're joking right?"

"No…why would I joke about this?"

"No. Forget it!"

"Sam….I know you hate him but I'm asking you to do this for me. I need your help."

"Fine…for you. But I got to get back first thing Monday."

"Okay."

"What was he hunting?"

"Men are disappearing off the Centennial Highway in Jericho, California. My guess is a hitchhiking ghost."

"Alright. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

I went to go pack and was back out in 15 minutes. Dean was sitting in the car tapping the steering wheel to the tune of a song. I knock on the widow and he jumped. I laughed and slid into the passenger seat.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"I can't come over tonight…I got work in the morning." A man said talking into his cell-phone said.

"If I skip it, my dad will kill me. Hey let me call you back." He hung up and slowed down. There was a woman standing on the side of the road. She was dressed in a long white dress.

"Take me home?" She asked coming up to his car.

"Yeah…sure. Where do you live?"

"At the end of Breckinridge road."

"Okay." He started the car again and drove to her house. It was run-down and looked completely uninhabitable.

"Come on…you don't live here." He said turning to her but she was gone. He drove away and made it to a bridge when a pain-filled scream split through the air. Blood splattered against the windshield and then everything was quiet.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Sam was going through a box full of tapes while Dean was inside the gas station. There wasn't anything good in here.

"Hey, want some breakfast?" Dean asked coming out. He has holding junk in his hand.

"No and how'd you pay for that stuff anyway?"

"A thing called money." He slipped into the driver's seat.

"Well…you need to update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"

"Because they're cassette tapes."

Dean grabbed one out of the box and opened it. It was labeled Metallica. He put in the player and music surrounded

"House rules, driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cake-hole." He said throwing the empty cover back in the box. They drove for a while until they came upon a motel. (1) Dean walked inside and threw a credit card on the counter. It read Hector Afrahaim.

"Are you guys having a reunion or something? Some guy came in here and bought out a room for the whole month." The clerk said.

Dean looked at me and I knew what we wanted. It was amazing that we could still communicate so easily after four years. That's why I found myself picking the lock to a motel room a few minutes later.

"It doesn't look like he's been here a couple days at least." Dean said from somewhere to my left. He was looking at posters on the wall and muttering to himself.

"The ghost is a woman in white." I said flipping on a lamp and seeing a newspaper article on the wall directly underneath it. Dean laughed.

"I'm going out for a minute." He said.

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone to check my messages. There was one from Jess; I was halfway through it when my phone beeped.

"5-0; take off."Dean's voice filtered through the line.

"What about you?"

"They already saw me. Go talk to the husband" I snapped my phone shut and backed away from the curtains when I saw the cop coming up the stairs.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

I showed up at the house where Joseph Welch resided, we talked for a while before he ordered me off his property. I knew where to go but first I needed to get the cops away from Dean and the station. A fake 911 call would do the trick.

A few minutes later, Dean called me.

"A fake 911 call, that's pretty illegal."

"Yeah, well…it worked."

"Dad's not here Sam, I have his journal and he left coordinates in it."

"Where to…Whoa!" I hit the brakes to avoid running over the girl in the middle of the road.

"Take me home?" She was suddenly in the backseat.

"No." I snarled and all the doors locked themselves and car started driving on it's own. I tugged at the locks but they wouldn't budge. The car pulled up in front of an abounded house. The Welch house.

"I can never go home." The girl said looking up at the house.

"You're afraid to go home." I stated and she started coming on to me. Then I felt a really intense pain in my chest. I could breathe after a few minutes.

"I'm taking you home!" I shouted and drove the car into the house. Constance looked around confused and Dean ran into the house. A dresser came from behind her and pinned us to the car.

Two little kids came out of nowhere and hugged her. An unearthly scream tore from her throat and all three of them disappeared.

"I guess that's why she didn't want to go home." Dean commented while we shoved the dresser off us.

"Yeah." We got back in the car and started heading towards Stanford.

"Sam, will you find out where those coordinates are for?" Dean asked handing me Dad's journal.

"Sure." I pulled out a map and checked it. "Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Okay…I'm going to head there as soon as I drop you off."

Without realizing it, we were at Stanford in front of my apartment. I got out reluctantly.

"I'll see you around Sam." Dean said and waved. I waved back and walked inside. There was a plate of cookies sitting on the table with a note.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Jess was in the shower. I walked in and saw her lifeless body sitting against the back of the tub. I yelled and vaguely heard someone come in the room. Then total darkness. (2)

**I didn't have them talk to the cops at the bridge because of their ages. They couldn't pretend to be Marshalls so young. **

**I had a burglar kill Jessica because I need her dead but Dean will be the psychic one so Azazel wouldn't kill her.**


End file.
